The Times We've Met
by EirSensei
Summary: Byakuya keeps meeting the same bright-haired boy, a boy that continues to leave him speechless. His many meetings through the years have left an imprint on the cold noble, one that the noble won't ever forget. Oneshot ByaIchi.


No warnings, a bit of fluffiness. Oneshot with a bit of ByaIchi.

 **A/N:** This is a little idea that just popped into my head. I might do a version with Ichi's POV. Anyway I hope it turned out as well as I think it did. Enjoy!

The Times We've Met

Byakuya surveyed the busy town before him, his mission, to eliminate a troublesome hollow that had been plaguing a playground. The report had mentioned the hollow showed itself around dusk, going after small human children with any amount of reiatsu.

The sun was beginning to set, slowly silencing the town below. He felt the tear in the town, felt the hollow slip through. A moment later he heard its roar rip through the air. He felt it move, a surprisingly potent reiatsu its target.

Byakuya sped toward the beast, intent on stopping it before it devoured yet another young soul. No kenseikan, scarf, nor haori adorned the Captain of the Sixth. Missions alone required a low profile, especially when in the World of the Living.

The hollow arrived at the park several minutes before he did, and had several children cornered by the time he set foot on the ground. Two children lay at the monster's feet, unconscious and completely ignored. Three more children stood at the far end of the park, two girls and an older boy. The orange-haired boy held a stick before him, as if to ward off whatever had attacked the other children.

Byakuya couldn't tell if the boy could see the monster, but by the way he glared toward the beasts direction, he could only assume the boy could. He reached for his sword as the hollow moved forward and the boy trembled in fear.

"Stay away from my sisters you monster!" The young boy yelled unwaveringly as the creature crept even closer. "I'm warning you!"

Byakuya smirked at the child's bravery and moved to eliminate the hollow. His sword flashed once in the evening light, and the hollow dissipated. Byakuya sighed at the ease with which the mission was completed. He sheathed his sword and turned to leave.

He was stopped, however, by a tug on his hakama. He looked down and was shocked to see the young boy lightly gripping his uniform. "Thank you, sir, for saving us. That was awesome!" The boy smiled up at him. He was stunned to silence that the boy could see him, as well as touch him.

He opened his mouth to reply, when the darker haired girl yelled at the boy, tears streaming down her face. "Who are to taking to, Ichi-nii?! We wanna go home. It's scary here!"

The boy looked back at Byakuya with wide eyes. "You're a spirit? You look different though. You don't have a chain. You're much cooler than the others. Was that monster a spirit too? My sisters and I were playing when those two," he pointed toward the two boys that were beginning to stir, "started picking on Yuzu and Karin. Then that monster came and no one ran away. I yelled at them to leave, then it came after us. I should probably take them home now. Thanks again mister!"

Byakuya could only blink as the boy ran off with his sisters in tow. The child had seen him, and acted like it was normal. He hadn't had a chance to say anything, nor change the boys memories. Though with how high his energy was it wouldn't have worked anyway. The noble looked at the boy once more before shaking his head and flash stepping away.

oooo Passage of Time oooo

Years passed, yet it felt like a few days, when the noble found himself looking upon a familiar town in the World of the Living. This time his mission was merely to scout the town and report any unusual spirit activity. Once a month a captain was sent to check that all was well in the World of the Living.

He had barely set foot on a busy street when a commotion in an alley caught his attention. Curiosity maneuvered him toward the ruckus, revealing a strange scene.

A group of young men had surrounded another and were taunting him. The one in the center though, struck a familiar cord with the noble, his bright orange hair reminded him of the young boy he had helped years ago. The teen remained silent during the ordeal, casually eyeing the crowd as if they were of little interest.

Byakuya watched as the teen turned to leave, seemingly tired of the others' antics. However, before the teen could get clear the crowd converged on him. One grabbed him by the collar and dragged him back.

"Where do you think you're, Kurosaki? We ain't done here," sneered one man, a chain from his nose to his ear caused Byakuya to sniff in disdain.

"Leave me alone already. I just want to get to school on time. Can't you do this some other time?"

"Ain't happening kid, not with that mocking appearance. Did ya honestly think you could get away with bleaching your hair like a delinquent?"

"How many times have I said, it's natural. Now let me go." He tried shoving past the group again before being forced back. The man from before cracked his knuckles as he moved toward the boy. "Guess we'll have to teach ya the hard way, eh? Get 'im boys." Immediately the crowd swallowed the teen.

Byakuya frowned at the humans' awful display of power, he started toward the crowd, thinking to end the brutality with a low kido spell, but stilled for a moment when he realized how well the teen was defending himself. He seemed to be well trained in martial arts, as he was fending off most of the fists that came his way.

Byakuya was moved into action once more when he noticed one of the attackers had brought a metal rod. He sent a weak binding kido toward the attacker, successfully knocking him down. One by one he picked off the attackers with various kido spells and light hits. Once the teen had only one opponent left, he turned to leave.

"Wait!" The teen called. Byakuya turned to see the young man looking at him curiously. He was bleeding in quite a few areas and was breathing hard from the fight. "You. You're from that time, when I was little. It was you that saved my sisters and me from that monster, right?"

"Yes, that was I." Byakuya shocked himself as he replied to the human's question. He should be erasing the boy's memories, yet the teen's earnest look stalled him.

"You're obviously not a normal spirit. I see those all the time, yet no one else can see you. Karin can see spirits, too. But she couldn't see you or that monster that time. So, what are you? Do you have a name?"

"My name is Byakuya Kuchiki. I am a Shinigami, a protector of spirits both living and dead." Byakuya mentally kicked himself for chatting so casually.

"Death God..." The boy's face visibly paled. "I hope I haven't offended you, sir. I just wanted to thank you for your help, again. My name is Ichigo Kurosaki by the way."

"You have not offended me, Ichigo Kurosaki, nor should you be fearful. I am here only to guide lost souls to the afterlife, while protecting humans, like you, from hollow attacks. Hollows, are beings that eat high energy souls, that one that attacked you that time was such. Only humans with very high spiritual awareness can see them. Which is why you can see me. Human's like you are very rare."

"That makes sense. My sisters can only make out slight images, while I can see and talk to spirits clearly." A bell sounded in the distance, and the boy's eyes widened. "I've gotta go, I'm late again. It was nice to meet you. See ya!"

Byakuya sighed as the boy ran off, discontent with the way he had handled the situation. For the time being, he decided to keep it to himself.

oooo Passage of Time oooo

Byakuya's heart clenched as he studied the young man before him. The one defending his younger sister, the one who reportedly stole her power. He was the same boy, more a man, yet still too young to die.

Which he must, according to Soul Society law. He could tell the boy was strong, he could see his unwavering determination to protect. He knew the boy would protect Rukia, as he had his younger sisters, the way Byakuya himself should be protecting her. He could only hope that the boy would survive his execution, and live on as he should.

He watched his lieutenant lose, before flashing to Ichigo's side. He closed his eyes and whispered in a near quiet voice. "I'm sorry, child. Forgive me, I cannot save you this time. So please, survive this. Don't let this kill you."

Ichigo looked at him with fire in his eyes and his head bobbed ever so slightly in assent, before Byakuya's blade pierced his centers. He fell to the ground, and Byakuya turned away. His mask hardened as he escorted Rukia the Soul Society.

oooo Passage of Time oooo

Byakuya sighed in relief as his sword shattered beneath Ichigo's attack. He had lost, the boy had survived and surpassed all his hopes.

"Thank you, Ichigo Kurosaki, for doing what I could not." He murmured before the world spun and he swayed on his feet. Strong arms held him up and he looked down into warm brown eyes. He lifted a hand to the boy's face. "I'm sorry. I'm sorry I almost killed you, that I couldn't protect you this time. You should never have had to experience what you have. Please, forgive me."

"I understand, Byakuya. I have since the moment you came for Rukia." Ichigo smiled as he placed a hand over the gloved one. "You don't have to be sorry, I chose to receive the power to protect. If anything, you have my admiration. No need for apologies or forgiveness, you haven't done anything to be blamed for."

Byakuya's eyes widened as the boy smiled. It was such a warm smile, he thought as he finally succumbed to darkness.

oooo Passage of Time oooo

Byakuya's bankai shattered into a thousand petals, effectively blocking the giant espada's attack on the boy before him. He took in the boy's shocked expression as he stepped in front of him. After the incident with Rukia, Byakuya had buried himself with work. Showing only his mask of indifference to anyone who bothered to disturb him, including Ichigo. Now he was here, saving the boy again, heart racing as he felt the boy's reiatsu diminish throughout his various battles.

Yet he had managed to survive. Byakuya looked at the stunned boy. "I will fight from here, Ichigo Kurosaki. It is time you headed to the World of the Living."

"But, Byakuya! I still have to beat this guy!" The boy's eyes glimmered with apprehension.

"Ichigo. What is your duty?"

"What?"

"Your duty, Ichigo, is to protect that town as its Substitute Shinigami."

"But," Ichigo's voice dropped to whisper. "How am I supposed to protect Karakura from Aizen, when I'm a monster myself. My last fight, Byakuya, I-"

A swirl of pink surrounded the Captain and Substitute, blocking the view of anyone beyond the wall of pink. Byakuya moved closer to Ichigo and placed on hand gently on Ichigo's shoulder. His gaze softened as he watched fear cloud the once warm brown eyes.

"You can do it. You are strong, and growing stronger still. You learn fast, and I have no doubt that you'll learn to control your new power by the time you face Aizen. Now go, they are waiting for you."

Ichigo nodded, and straightened with renewed confidence. He turned toward the open garganta as the petals returned to battle.

"I'll see you later, Byakuya."

oooo Passage of Time oooo

Byakuya stood intently watching the battle above. Ginjou had finally shown himself, and now Ichigo was in the process of finishing the last of the battles.

It had nearly killed the noble to see Ichigo weep for his stolen power, for his stolen friends and family. To see such a man so utterly broken had enraged Byakuya nearly beyond control. It had taken every ounce of self control not to behead the man responsible then and there.

Byakuya had sighed in relief when he watched Ichigo's confidence boost with the return of his power. He had relished in the joy that spread across his face when he felt everyone's reiatsu once more.

The battle above ended abruptly, with Ginjou falling to the ground. In an instant, Ichigo was standing before the noble, eyes glowing and an absolutely radiant grin plastered on his face.

"Yo, Byakuya."

"Ichigo." He shivered upon hearing Ichigo say his name. It had been too long. It was only a mere two years, yet it had felt like ages to the noble shinigami.

Ichigo's smile faltered and a more serious expression settled. "Thank you, Byakuya. You, and the others, saved me again. I was lost. I thought I could continue without my shinigami powers, but it was unbearable, knowing that I didn't have the power to protect." Byakuya reached out and pulled the young man close as his voice broke toward the end.

"Even if you had not regained your power, I would've been there to protect in your stead. You were never alone, Ichigo Kurosaki, and never will be. I won't allow it." He tightened his arms around the boy, and glanced around him. Warm wetness on his shoulder made him glad no one else was around. They were probably still dealing with the battle's aftermath. He held Ichigo close until he cried his fill, and when the boy pulled away, he saw a glimmer of something more in the man's eyes.

He was caught off guard at the emotion that lingered in the young man's eyes, an emotion he had long to see, yet denied that he did. He hadn't dared to hope, he had locked away any wish to see such emotion directed toward him.

Yet there it was, it couldn't be anything else but that, and Byakuya would renounce his status before he let this chance slip away. He moved his had to the nape of Ichigo's neck and crashed their lips together. He heard Ichigo gasp in surprise before he melted against him, kissing the noble back just as fiercely.

They parted rather reluctantly as the sound of footsteps neared their location. Byakuya placed a gentle and against Ichigo's cheek and smiled with the young man whispered a breathless thank you, before pulling away to meet the rest of his comrades.

Byakuya felt a heaviness lift from his heart as he watched his new lover smile and laugh so freely. He was so very grateful to have met the boy all those times. He let his cold mask slip, and allowed the joy in his heart to freely show with a small, warm smile.

...

 **A/N:** I always feel like I fail at endings. It's probably just me being paranoid, but the last bit there took me many hours of spacing off and slacking off to complete XD

I hope you enjoyed! Please favorite and review, and check out my other stories.


End file.
